This invention relates to apparatus for removing impurities from vapors, and in particular to such apparatus for removing gaseous contaminants from air. There are many applications, such as clean rooms used in manufacturing and packaging processes and equipment operating rooms, where the environment must be closely controlled. Corrosive gases such as hydrogen sulfide are especially intolerable in many such applications.
Apparatus for purifying vapor by means of adsorption of gaseous contaminants is well known. Mechanical filters for removing airborne foreign particles are also in widespread use. Various types of particulate media, including activated carbon and activated alumina have been used for selective adsorption of corrosive and noxious gases. However, there is a need in industrial and commercial applications for a vapor purification unit which can effectively and economically maintain the air in a controlled space at a desired level of purification, substantially free of harmful gaseous contaminants, while discharging the purified air in the desired direction and location within the space in which environmental control is critical. In continuously operating air purification systems, it is essential that this be done with no significant decrease in air purification levels and without having to replace or regenerate the adsorption media at unduly short time intervals.
The vapor purification apparatus disclosed herein has been designed and manufactured with a view towards meeting such needs.